Anonymous
by Thelongleggedleadinglady
Summary: Kurt starts blogging to escape the stress of the last few months of Senior Year. He vents anonymously, and doesn't expect anyone to read it. He starts talking to a guy from Dalton, who commented on his posts, and he immediately finds himself falling for him. Typically, it's all too good to be true. Klaine AU meeting.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _Hi there! I just want to let anyone who's reading this know that this is my attempt to get back into FF after a long, busy year at college. Forgive me if it's a little slow to start. Anything you recognize isn't mine, and I definitely don't own Glee. **

* * *

**_Day One:_**

Today is the first time I post on here. It's strange. I was never the sort of kid who had a diary, so forgive me being a little awkward at the start. My name is Kurt, and I'm trying to remain as anonymous as possible so no last name. I started this whole blogging thing as an escape. I can be myself online, right? Because I sure can't in real life. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'd be much happier if I stopped being myself. If I tried a little harder to fit in, I wouldn't be as miserable. But I'm stubborn, and won't let anyone stop me from being me. It's a curse.

I suppose I should put it out there at the start that I'm gay. Feel free to stop reading at this point. Don't bother sending me horrible messages about my sexuality, because there's nothing I haven't heard before, trust me. Usually, when I tell people about being gay they start with the insults or the physical violence. I'm sick of taking their crap, but what can I do? I refuse to hide my sexuality, since it's a part of me. I didn't ask for this, but I refuse to hide.

Next year, I'll be moving to New York, which has to be better than here. For now, I'll power through it, my head held high. It's just six months to graduation. I can do this. Soon I'll be living it up in the city where dreams come true. It's been a fantasy of mine since I was a little boy to get out of here. There's nothing in this boring town for me. Besides my tiny family, and maybe the thrift shops, I won't miss this place a bit.

It's not all bad. I have friends, and a supportive family. I have a step-brother who has finally started sticking up for me and we're now closer than ever. He's really great. He started out as another small minded jerk, but he's learning. There's…I suppose I need to change their names, right? There's a girl called…Ruth. She's a little hard to bear, but I'd be lost without her. She's sort of my idol, always holding her head high and ignoring the bullies. She won't let them stop her, and I try to be the same.

There's Maria too. She'd hate that I called her that. She's the best. She's like a sister to me, and I'll really miss her next year once I move. She's going to LA, working on an album or something exciting like that. We all know she'll be a star too. As will half of the Glee club, but not me. I'm not exactly that type. Sure, I can sing, and dance, and /I/ know I'm talented, but no one would ever consider me for a role. I want to be on Broadway too, but I need to be realistic.

Of course, I need to mention my dad. He's my absolute rock. I honestly don't know what I'd do without him. He's so accepting of everything that I am, and is always telling me to be myself. I wish he could come to New York with me, since he's the one I'll miss the most. I guess I can fly home, and he can come out, but it won't be the same. I guess everything will change next year. Some of those changes I am so ready for, and others, not so much. I have a few months to prepare though.

The point of this blog is to get my thoughts out there. Even though I don't expect anyone to be reading this, I felt like I needed to give some background. I've read some other people's blogs, and I see that a lot of people leave comments for them. I guess I'd be fine with that, as long as no one from school finds this. That would be a catastrophe, since this is my only safe space. It sucks that I feel I /need/ a safe space, but I'm just one guy. How could I change that? I'd probably be murdered if I tried.

So, to recap. My life sucks and I'm going to write about how much it sucks now. Welcome. I hope my morbid posts doesn't put off anybody who's actually reading this. I need to feel like I have someone to confide in right now. I need a friend. I can at least pretend this is the same thing, right? I keep noticing that I'm asking questions in this. I need to work on that. No one is answering, Kurt. No one cares.

This is me signing off then. I guess I'll be back soon, with something a little more lively than this. Right now, I'm about to have a boring night, and do some homework, then fill in some college applications. I swear, if I don't get to New York there has been no point in putting up with all this crap. I should think positive though, and not think about what might happen if I don't get in. I /will/ be living in New York, and going to school at my dream college this time next year. I have to.

Anyway, I've gone off point a little. I was saying goodbye. I'll try and post something at least once a week, but I'll probably post a little more often if I get a particularly nasty beating or hear a new, creative, insult. Talk soon? How does one end these? I'm just going to go.

This is me awkwardly signing off,

Kurt.

* * *

(1) New comment:

**Blanderson: **Courage.

* * *

**So, there's the first chapter. It's nothing too special, but the story starts to kick in in the next few chapters. Also, this is fairly short, and I promise the chapters will start to get longer. Reviews are definitely welcome, and thanks for reading :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _****Here's another chapter! I wanted to get this up so you guys could have another taste of this story. It has the first interaction of Kurt and Blaine, as well as a little bit of the mixed formatting I'm planning on using. As the story progresses some chapters won't contain any blog posts, and some will have a bit of everything. Again, I don't own anything, especially not Glee.**

* * *

**Day Seven:**

Me again. I'm back, and I appear to have attracted one person to this. It looks like I actually got a comment on the last post. Hi, I guess, if you're reading again. Your message made me smile. It's funny how something so simple can brighten your whole day. I'm really grateful. Thank you, Blanderson.

Today, I wanted to get something else off my chest. I was called a lady today, yet again. It hurts. I may not be very masculine, but being a guy makes me masculine dammit! I'm male. I was born male, and I will always be male, despite the slightly feminine qualities I possess. I'm proud of the things that make me different, like my voice, my baby smooth skin, and my impeccable fashion taste. These are things I cannot control, so why pick on me because of them? I guess I could dress down a little, but why should I have to? I shouldn't have to change myself to avoid a beating or a slushy in the face!

I guess it's not as bad this year. I'm a senior, so I have a little more power over the younger kids, but it doesn't stop the odd few idiots throwing slurs my way. I guess I haven't been beat up this year either, since my main tormentor has moved away. We became friends in the end, ironically. But yeah, anyway, bullies are scum, and I hate everyone.

On a positive note, we qualified for Nationals again. This is going to be our year, I'm sure of it. Our team is stronger than ever, and we're all actually friends now. I do feel sorry for some of our competition. There was one group, an all-boys A Cappella group who were amazing. Cute boys in blazers everywhere!

I've applied for my colleges. I have an audition for one coming up, and I'm pulling my hair out trying to think of a song. I want it to be something unique, since I don't want to bore the people watching me. I was thinking of doing something daring! Maybe Rainbow High, from Evita, or Children Will Listen, from Into the Woods. Or, what about Memory from Cats? I suppose that's one of the most commonly heard song though. I'll probably ask Ruth. She suggested Music of the Night, from Phantom, but I'm not sure.

My dad told me he's really proud of me. That makes me really happy. I love him more than anything, and hearing him say something like that is really uplifting. I feel like or relationship has changed a lot in the past few years. He promises to fly out to see us at Nationals, even though I told him I won't be getting a solo or anything. He's the best.

Today has been long and frustrating. I think I'll invite the girls over tonight. It feels like that sort of night. A couple of movies, some pizza and popcorn, and some gossip. I really need it after the week I've had, stressing over colleges and school work. I guess I'll be back soon, with more tales of Kurt nolastname.

Signing off,

Kurt.

* * *

(1) New Comment:

**Blanderson**: I'm glad to hear I made you smile. Enjoy your stress-free night. You deserve it.This is a long shot, but were the Warblers your competition by any chance? I could be way off, if so, ignore me. If not, I think I might know you.

* * *

**_Day Nine:_**

I'm back! As is my one commenter. Is commenter a word? Hello 'Blanderson'. Thanks for your comments again. I appreciate you taking time to read through my nonsense. I'm a little freaked out though. How do you know about…that Glee club you mentioned? Please message me again and explain yourself, because I'm a little worried about who this is.

To the rest of you, hi, how's it going? I'm keeping things short today, and I have so much going on. The audition is coming closer and closer, and I'm getting more and more scared. I feel silly being scared, since all I have to do is sing, in front of one person, but still, this is huge. This audition, could make me. If I get in, it could be the beginning of my journey to being a star. That is /not/ to be taken lightly.

I feel like these posts are getting shorter and shorter, and all I can do is apologize. Hopefully after I get the audition out of the way, I can concentrate on this. School is more important than telling complete strangers about my life, after all. I'll be back soon. I promise.

That's all for today, I'll come back tomorrow when I'm less freaked out,

Kurt.

* * *

_(1) New Message:_

**Blanderson:** I'm sorry if I worried you, I swear I'm not a stalker or anything. I just thought it was funny you mentioned winning and beating an A Cappella boys group. I'm the lead singer of the Warblers, Blaine. I'm sorry if I worried you. Like I said, it was a long shot. I guess it's a small world! Congrats to the New Directions on the win. I wanted to message you privately, since I know you don't want your identity revealed. Again, sorry if I worried you. Talk soon.

* * *

**_Reply to Blanderson:_**

Hey Blaine. I'm sorry if I freaked out a little. I must admit, once you gave me your name I did a little research and found out you were real. Sorry for not being very trustworthy. You learn to be guarded growing up in this place. Anyway, I'm sorry about the Warblers loss. You were all really fantastic. Your solo was great. A worthy competitor. Thanks again for your first comment. It really did make me happy.

You go to Dalton, right? I can't even imagine what that must be like! I've heard about the anti- bullying policy, and if I had the money I would have transferred in a heartbeat. Right now I'm saving every single cent, since I want to move to New York, so Dalton really isn't a possibility. Are you a senior too? What are your plans for next year? I'd love to get to know you a little, since you're kind of my first online friend. It's crazy that you live so close.

Forgive me if I'm being a little forward, but I don't often get the chance to make new friends. I hope we'll talk again soon. Until then, have a good day!

* * *

_(1) __New Message:_

Hi Kurt! Of course you're not being too forward, I'm glad you asked. Dalton is great, you know, especially for an openly gay male, like myself. It's very inclusive. There isn't much else I can say about it really, unless you want a history of the school? I'm doubtful though.

So you're new to this, right? Maybe you could check out my blog some time? I'm new too! I joined right around the same time you did. I just wanted someone to talk to, and you seem great. I don't have much about myself on there, just a couple of posts about silly things, and some pictures. I really hope we can become friends. Being your online friend would be a privilege. Anyway, I'm just on my way to Warblers practice, so I should go. I'll talk to you here soon!

* * *

Kurt smiled, shutting his laptop and not bothering to reply. He would do it later. He was a lot less worried now, having discussed everything with Blaine. Before, when he saw the comment he was sure someone from school had found his blog. That was the thing he was most scared of happening. One of his friends finding it wouldn't be so terrible, but if someone he disliked found it his life would be over. It would spread around the school faster than news of teen pregnancy.

He kicked back on his bed, typing a reply to Blaine. Blaine, who was Blaine Devon Anderson and devilishly handsome, according to the Dalton website. He couldn't help but feel a little lucky that a guy like him was messaging him. Blaine was popular, in all sorts of clubs and things, and in nearly every picture on their website. And, he was gorgeous. Not tan and abs gorgeous, but he had these hazel eyes that made Kurt want to scream. He knew how to rock a blazer, and of course, Kurt was attracted to him.

* * *

**Reply to Blanderson:**

I hope you're enjoying Warbler practice. Do you guys still have regular meetings even though you're out of the competition? That's a little weird, but I guess I can't question it.

No. Dalton's history doesn't interest me, but yours does! Tell me about you. I want to learn all about Blaine Anderson, Warbler front man. Sorry, I creeped a little on the Dalton website to find you. Had to make sure who I was talking to.

I also checked out your blog. Wow, you remind me so much of a friend of mine. Half of your posts are about Funny Girl and other odd musicals. You two would get along famously. I wonder does Dalton allow mixing with the enemy. The Warblers could join us for a little friendly competition. What do you say?

Anyway, I'll talk to you soon!

* * *

**So there's the next chapter. I see some people are reading, and I just want to stress again that reviews are definitely appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3! It looks like some people are reading, so thank you. Hopefully you're all liking it. Again, I own nothing.**

* * *

Kurt was sitting in the cafeteria, checking his blog while his friends chatted about what they did with their weekend. He really didn't care about their weekends, since he was waiting for another reply from Blaine. He couldn't help but feel giddy, hoping he'd get a reply soon. He knew it was weird to feel so connected to him after just a couple of messages, but this guy was sweet, interesting, and gay. It was the perfect opportunity to make a new friend, or maybe something more.

He looked up from his phone, catching Rachel staring at him with a smirk on her face. He glared back at her, putting his phone away before she started questioning him. He didn't want anyone to know about Blaine. Not yet, at least not until they got a little closer. He wasn't going to let anyone ruin this for him, especially not Rachel. She had a reputation for being nosy and putting her nose in where it wasn't wanted. Kurt didn't need her help, thank you very much.

When he looked at her again Rachel was speaking to him. "Kurt, are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

"What? Sorry Rachel, I was distracted," Kurt mumbled, giving her his full attention. "What were you saying?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, leaning across the table towards him. "I was wondering what has you stuck to your phone all day today. Usually you get involved when I bring up Nationals," she said, looking at him with big eyes and a grin. It was as if she knew something.

Kurt frowned, wishing Rachel wasn't so nosy. "It's nothing. Just talking to a friend," he shrugged, hoping she would leave it. He hated when she butted in to his life.

"A friend," Rachel repeated, nodding slowly. "So this friend…It wouldn't happen to be a he, would it? Maybe a he who you're totally interested in," she exclaimed.

Kurt rolled his eyes again, willing Rachel to shut up. "Yes, it's a guy, but it doesn't mean I'm interested in him. We don't all moon over every single guy we meet, like you," he said, a little harsher than he meant to.

Rachel frowned, crossing her arms and dropping the subject, which left Kurt to go back to his phone. Still no reply. He was beginning to wonder if he had scared Blaine off, since it had been four days since his last message. He wondered what he had done. He hadn't said anything out of line, or asked anything too personal. He hated not knowing. He decided to stop upsetting himself by checking his phone every five minutes, and placed it back in his bag.

He made it through the rest of the day without checking for a message, and when he got home he sat down to write another blog post. When he did, he checked his messages, grinning a little too much when he saw he had a reply from Blaine. He read it, the huge smile still plastered on his face, and debated whether or not he should reply right away. He decided not to concern himself with those silly rules about waiting to reply so as not to look so eager.

While re-reading the reply from Blaine, Kurt started to frown. He hadn't told Blaine, nor posted on his blog that he applied to NYADA. He hadn't mentioned being in the New Directions, but it was probably just common knowledge that the club who beat the Warblers was the New Direction. The other concerning thing is how Blaine knew his vocal range. He was honestly a little concerned.

* * *

(1) New Message:

The Warblers practice no matter what! You have to keep your instrument warmed up, if you want to be successful. We may be out of the competition, but we're just waiting until the New Directions forfeit, and then we'll steal your place, and win nationals! I'm kidding, of course. Are you excited about Nationals? It's such an amazing opportunity for your club.

You have your NYADA audition coming up soon, right? What song have you picked? I say go with Music of The Night. It's a classic, and would definitely show off your range. I hope it goes well for you!

Talk soon, B.

* * *

**Reply to Blanderson:** How do you know about NYADA? I didn't mention it. Nor did I mention my vocal range. How would you know anything about that? It's a little weird. Hopefully you can explain yourself…

* * *

**Reply to Blanderson:** Who is this?

* * *

**Reply to Blanderson:** Explain yourself!

* * *

**Reply to Blanderson:** Look, you probably have an explanation, and I don't want to jump to conclusions. But it's been a week since you replied, and you're avoiding my questions, and I really just want an explanation.

* * *

**Reply to Blanderson:** Blaine?

* * *

**_Day Nineteen_**:

Hi everyone. Me again. Today is another rough day. I'm exhausted, since I've been staying up late every night trying to get ready for my audition. It's scheduled for two days from now, and I've already begun freaking out. This /has/ to go well. My future depends on this!

I apologize that I haven't posted in a while, but I've been trying to get to the bottom of some stuff, which still hasn't been resolve.I have to say, I'm a little concerned, since I received a message with some personal information no one should have known. It's nothing major, just a private thing I had to attend, but it has me spooked. It's a little odd that said person refuses to reply to my messages too. I'm spooked.

I'll be back on a few days, once I either calm down, or get some answers. I'll be sure to post something about how my audition goes, if I make it through it.

I'll keep you updated,

Kurt.

* * *

2) New Comments:

LillyC: That's scary! I just found you while scrolling through some new blogs, and wanted to say hi! Be careful with this guy honey. I hope you find out who it is! And good luck with the audition!

Blanderson: I can explain. I'm about to private message you.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews would be appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's a short chapter that I wanted to get up. I'm hoping to get another up tonight or tomorrow, and I promise it'll be much longer. Thanks to those of you still reading, and again, I don't own anything.

* * *

(1) New Message:

Kurt, I'm so sorry if I freaked you out. I know I took a while to respond, but I've been extremely busy. I've been helping a friend get ready for an audition with NYADA too. I guess I just presumed it was NYADA you were applying for. I'm really sorry for freaking you out.

As for your range…I did a little research. I found a video of you singing, and I was just blown away. I'm sorry for worrying you. I swear there's nothing weird going on here. I hope we can talk again soon, and that this little mix up hasn't made us awkward.

Good luck with your audition. I have faith in you,

B.

* * *

**Reply to Blanderson:**

I guess that's not as creepy as I made it out to be. I'm sorry. You learn to be guarded, you know? I don't think this changed anything between us, we're still okay right? But I would like to get to know more about you. Could we maybe text or Skype or something?

Anyway, I should go rehearse. Talk to you soon.

* * *

Kurt didn't have time to check his blog during the next couple of days. Before he knew it, it was the day of the audition, and it was over in no time. Once he was done he went home to write about his experience on his blog, and then go comfort Rachel after her terrible audition. He was a little surprised to see that there was no reply from Blaine, since it had been two days. He decided to make a post anyway, hoping Blaine would at least comment on it.

Once it was written and posted he gathered his things and headed to Rachel's for their sleepover. She needed some serious cheering up, and he needed something to take his mind off Blaine. He knew it was silly, but he felt good when Blaine contacted him, like he was wanted. Obviously he needed to be careful, but he didn't consider any of that. Blaine was cute, talented, and talking to him. He was gay, living near, and practically perfect. Almost too good to be true, but that didn't cross Kurt's mind.

He returned from the sleepover the next day, with still no contact from Blaine. He had expected at least a comment on his last post, but nothing. He re-read the post, frowning when he saw no comments. Not even one from the person who commented last time, trying to warn him to be careful with Blaine. The person seemed nice, but Kurt didn't agree that he needed to watch out for Blaine. Everything had been explained and once Blaine replied they would hopefully text or Skype and maybe they could arrange to meet up.

* * *

**Day Twenty-One:**

Me again. Today was the day of my audition, so I felt like I should bring you all up to speed on how it went. Firstly, I'd like to say that the little thing that was worrying me before has been cleared up. I blew it all out of proportion. Everything is fine, no need for panic!

Anyway, my audition went just as I had hoped. It felt amazing. I was confident, and on key, and I gave it my all. Now, we wait. The waiting is what terrifies me. The person who decides my future could already know their decision, and I have to wait another few months. It's frustrating and totally nerve-wracking.

Other than the audition, nothing much else is going on. One of my friends had a little hiccup at her audition, so I'm headed over to her place now to lend a shoulder to cry on. I really hope this hasn't ruined her chances. I haven't got much else to say. I'm still waiting for a reply, if you're reading this. You know who you are. I really miss talking to you when you stop responding.

I'll post again soon,

Kurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this wasn't up earlier. I haven't been feeling great, but I'll try to get another one up soon to make up for it. As usual, I don't own anything you recognize. **

* * *

Kurt came home the next day exhausted. Everyone in school was still fawning over Rachel, but she seemed to be doing better. Instead of mopping, she had become determined, and was trying to contact the audition board for a second chance. She was gone back to regular, annoying Rachel again. They had had a double Glee rehearsal, since Rachel demanded extra rehearsal time. She was such a pain in the ass.

As soon as he got home he flopped straight down on his bed, shutting his eyes. He couldn't even move to take a shower, instead reaching for his laptop and turning it on. He went about his regular daily online activities, checking all his accounts and emails, before finally checking his blog. There were no new comments on any of his posts, and everything seemed fairly quiet, except for one message. That cheered him up, and he checked it immediately, hoping it was Blaine. He was not disappointed.

The message was one sentence long, and was the best thing Kurt had seen all day. "Skype- BlaineDevonAnderson " was all it said, and Kurt couldn't contain his smile as he read it. He finally had some other way of contacting Blaine, and he logged onto Skype to add him immediately. He added him as a contact, and only had to wait a few minutes before Blaine came online. He was suddenly nervous, rushing to the mirror to check his hair.

Once he approved of his appearance he clicked on Blaine's name, video calling him. He frowned when Blaine disconnected the call. Was it too soon? He presumed that was why Blaine gave him his Skype. He tried to figure out what he had done and was about to message Blaine to ask him if everything was okay, when a message came through.

* * *

Blaine: Hey Kurt! Sorry about that! My webcam is broken.

**Kurt:** Oh, that's fine Blaine. I thought I did something wrong…

Blaine: Of course not! So, how are you! It's exciting to finally get to talk to you like this!

**Kurt:** I'm good, thanks. I've had a really long day and I'm pretty tired. You?

Blaine: Pretty much the same! Just had an intense Glee club rehearsal.

**Kurt:** Really? Me too! We had a double practice today.

Blaine: Sounds tiring.

**Kurt:** Yeah…

**Kurt:** So, tell me about you!

Blaine: Oh, there isn't much to tell. Tell me about you! You seem much more interesting.

**Kurt:** I asked first…

Blaine: Fine, but I warned you, there's not much to tell. I'm 18, I'm from Ohio, I go to Dalton, I sing, and that's pretty much it.

**Kurt:** Oh come on! Tell me about your family or friends, hobbies, likes/dislikes. Something! Please help me cure my boredom!

Blaine: There's not much to tell about my family. And my friends are the Warblers. I sing. I dance. I like school. That's basically it.

Blaine: Now you! Tell me all about you!

**Kurt:** Fine…

**Kurt:** I'm 18, from Ohio. I live with my dad and stepmom. I have a stepbrother. I'm in the New Directions. I like fashion and theatre. I don't know what else to say.

Blaine: Favourite Movie?

**Kurt:** Depends what genre…

Blaine: Rom-Com.

**Kurt:** My Best Friend's Wedding.

Blaine: Excellent choice. Movie musical?

**Kurt:** Don't make me choose! I love Moulin Rouge, but there's also Singing in the Rain, and so many others!

Blaine: Okay, okay, no making you choose. Horror movie?

**Kurt:** I /hate/ horror movies.

Blaine: Interesting.

**Kurt:** Why am I concerned I told you that?

Blaine: Don't be!

**Kurt:** Hmm….

Blaine: What's your favourite time of year?

**Kurt:** Fall…You?

Blaine: No idea. Why Fall?

**Kurt:** Because it's not too hot and not too cold, plus I get to wear scarves.

Blaine: Fair enough.

**Kurt:** My turn! What's your favourite colour?

Blaine: Blue.

**Kurt:** Boring!

Blaine: Why, what's yours?

**Kurt:** Dior Grey.

Blaine: Of course.

**Kurt:** What's that supposed to mean?

Blaine: Nothing! It's just very classy, like you.

**Kurt:** Thank you…I think.

Blaine: It's a compliment.

**Kurt:** Well then, thank you.

Blaine: No Problem. My turn! What's your plans for the future? If you get into NYADA, what's next?

**Kurt:** Well, I'll do my time at NYADA, and then audition, audition, audition, until the right thing comes my way. I'll hopefully get my Broadway debut before the age of twenty-one. I need to meet the guy of my dreams after that, and get married by thirty. Then I can think of having a family, only after my name is known by at least the Broadway bloggers. What about you? What does the future hold for the mysterious Blaine?

Blaine: Pretty much the same I guess.

**Kurt:** You want to go to NYADA too?!

Blaine: Maybe.

**Kurt:** That would be great! I'd have another friend there!

Blaine: You already have Rachel.

**Kurt:** Rachel? How do you know…I never said her name? I made sure not to!

Blaine: I uh….I figured it out! She's so talented, and when you said another girl auditioned it just made sense. I know the names of a lot of your club. I have to know my competition.

**Kurt:** Right…

Blaine: So, you mentioned meeting the guy of your dreams. What's your type?

**Kurt:** Oh uh…I haven't really thought about it. He'd have to be kind, smart, generous, loving, and willing to compromise…

Blaine: And looks?

**Kurt:** Looks don't really matter, if he's the one.

Blaine: Do you believe in soulmates?

**Kurt:** Yes, don't you?

Blaine: Oh course I do!

**Kurt:** I just think there has to be someone out there who's perfect for me.

Blaine: I think that's great, Kurt.

**Kurt:** Yeah well, a guy can dream.

Blaine: No, he's definitely out there! Maybe closer than you think!

**Kurt:** Are you trying to suggest something?

Blaine: Maybe…

Blaine: But the point is, that once you get to New York, you might just find the one.

**Kurt:** But what about what you were saying a minute ago. He might be closer than I think? What's that supposed to mean?

Blaine: Oh forget that. There's no great guys in Ohio…

**Kurt:** Uh…Okay.

Blaine: So, next question?

**Kurt:** Actually Blaine, I'm pretty tired….I think I'm going to go to sleep now.

Blaine: Okay, sure Kurt. We'll talk tomorrow

**Kurt:** Sure.

Blaine: Have a good night's sleep. I'll talk to you soon.

**Kurt:** Talk soon, Blaine.

Blaine: Goodnight Kurt!

**Kurt:** Goodnight…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next part! Sorry about the delay again. I really do promise to get another chapter up soon. Again,I don't own the characters, etc.**

* * *

**Day Twenty Seven:**

Due to a crazy busy schedule right now my posts will start to be even less frequent. I know that's not ideal, but hardly anyone reads this anyway. I'm only posting today because I need to rant.

Okay, so, some background to the situation. I'm a senior, and senior year can be frustrating, right? But the amount of fighting going on in my friend group is ridiculous. It's all over the smallest of things, and it's getting on my damn nerves. Seriously, I thought I was a drama queen, but I am nothing compared to some of the girls, and guys, at school.

Firstly, hardly anyone is even talking to each other right now. Of course, I'm stuck in the middle of all that. I have to be supportive, and listening to everyone else rant, but no one cares about me! Seriously, I'm not just being dramatic. My best friends are totally forgetting about me, and honestly, I don't know how much more of their fighting I can take. I'm so close to just cutting them out of my life until this blows over. I need to focus on me. These next few weeks are going to be testing and stressful, and I deserve supportive friends!

I know everyone else is going through the same thing, but I need a little sympathy thrown my way for once. Another thing, is that my family are acting like I won't get into my dream school, which is really hurtful. My dad keeps telling me how much he's rooting for me, but then tells me to have backup schools? I don't need backup schools, I need to get into the school of my dreams and actually start living my life.

All of this, on top of some damn confusing feelings that I'm not going to get into right now. Seriously, if I even began to tell you all what was going on in my head, you'd call me crazy. I don't know what's going on. I just need space and time to think I guess. Although, thinking never really helps since I always end up getting my heartbroken anyway.

I'm sorry about the ranting, and if most of that doesn't make sense, but I need some form of stress relief. I promise to at least try and include something positive next time, whenever that may be. That's all I have for you today I'm afraid.

Kurt.

* * *

As soon as Kurt posted that, he placed his laptop aside and threw himself down on his bed. He had had just about enough of the drama that had been going on in school. Rachel and Mercedes were fighting, as per usual, Rachel was blaming her failure at her NYADA audition on everyone but herself, and people had gotten tired of it. Especially Santana, who had publically called her out on her behaviour. As well as putting up with all that, his own dad was beginning to doubt him. The idea of bringing up a backup school to Kurt had really hurt him.

Then there was Blaine. It was ridiculous really. They had only spoke for a few weeks, and had only had one real conversation, but Kurt was already in deep. Blaine was perfect, even if he did blow a little hot and cold sometimes. But still, he was interesting, and, interested in Kurt, which was new and exciting. Kurt felt like he could talk to him for hours, and every time Blaine brushed off meeting up it hurt. Did Blaine not want to meet him? Or maybe it was too soon? They already had seen pictures of each other on their schools websites, so it's not like Blaine had anything to hide.

Another thing down on top of that was the upcoming competition. The Glee Club were preparing for Nationals, and as usual Kurt hadn't even been considered for a solo. Rachel and Finn had a duet, as usual, and the rest of the numbers were to be decided. No change there. The only reason Kurt was even staying was the chance to win a National championship. He was just as talented, and deserved his chance to shine, but he stayed quiet. When he was alone he was free to rant and pout as much as he wanted.

Kurt picked up his laptop again, checking emails, and all his social media sites. It seemed like Rachel and Santana had taken their fight to the next level, and were now abusing each other online. Kurt sighed as he read it. They were all so childish in his eyes. Couldn't everyone just get along, or at least be a little more discreet about their hatred of one another? As he was reading, he got a notification from Skype, and he found himself wishing it was Blaine. Of course, once he checked and saw that it was, he was unable to stop smiling.

* * *

Blaine: Hey, are you okay Kurt? I read your blog post, and it seem like you could use someone to rant to. I'm here, and offering my services.

**Kurt:** I'm fine Blaine, but thank you. It's nice to know someone cares…

Blaine: More people care than you think Kurt. It seems like you're feeling left out, but I'm sure your friends didn't mean to exclude you. Everyone has their own troubles at this time of year.

**Kurt:** I know that, but it's so damn tiring. I bet you don't have that drama at Dalton.

Blaine: Every school has drama, Kurt.

**Kurt:** I know, I know…But I wish someone would let me wallow in self-pity.

Blaine: Wallow away.

**Kurt:** Thank you. Anyway, what's up?

Blaine: Just doing some homework, and I wanted to make sure you were okay.

**Kurt:** That's really sweet.

Blaine: I really care about you Kurt.

**Kurt:** Wait, really?

Blaine: Of course. I know we haven't known each other for long…But I feel like we're good friends.

**Kurt:** I feel the same. I mean, you and I have a lot in common, and you're fun to talk to!

Blaine: You too Kurt. You're amazing.

**Kurt:** Oh Blaine, I'm really not.

Blaine: I'll have to get to know you better and find out then.

**Kurt:** Challenge accepted.

Blaine: So, shall we continue our game of questions?

**Kurt:** Okay, you can go first.

Blaine: Okay.

Blaine: Do you have a boyfriend?

**Kurt:** Uh no…I feel like that's a pretty loaded question to just jump right into.

Blaine: Why?

**Kurt:** Shouldn't you start with something easy, like, my favourite food or something?

Blaine: Where's the fun in that? Come on, play with me!

**Kurt:** Fine. No, I don't have a boyfriend. I live in Ohio, Blaine. It's not exactly swarming with gay guys.

Blaine: There are plenty gay guys in town Kurt…

**Kurt:** Oh yeah? Well, there's one other gay guy I know, and last year, he forced himself on me and told me he'd kill me if I told anyone. Not exactly romantic.

Blaine: Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't think.

**Kurt:** It's okay, you didn't know. Just, not all schools are like Dalton, okay?

Blaine: Okay, I'm sorry. Your turn then.

**Kurt:** Do /you/ have a boyfriend?

Blaine: No.

**Kurt:** Why not?

Blaine: I don't know, just, haven't really thought about it. I'm focusing on school and stuff, and I'm sort of a romantic who's waiting to find his soulmate.

**Kurt:** Oh my gosh, me too!

Blaine: Yeah, it's kind of important to me.

**Kurt:** That's so sweet!

Blaine: Haha thanks. My turn! Who's your best friend?

**Kurt:** Even though she's a major pain in the butt, it's my friend Rachel. She's both the worst and best person I know. But I know she'll always have my back, and despite everything, I'll always trust her. You?

Blaine: Oh, uh, I don't really have a best friend. I have a few super close friends. We're all really close on the Warblers.

**Kurt:** That sounds awesome. The New Directions kill each other weekly.

Blaine: But they're extremely talented.

**Kurt:** Hey! Don't be jealous mister!

Blaine: I apologize. I'm a sore loser.

**Kurt:** You could always come cheer me on?

Blaine: I'll think about it.

**Kurt:** It would be really nice to meet up though.

Blaine: I know, I'll have to try and make time.

**Kurt:** Surely you can do better than that!

Blaine: Give me time okay? I'll figure something out, and it'll be great.

**Kurt:** Okay okay. You better not stand me up, Anderson!

Blaine: I wouldn't dream of it.

**Kurt:** Good.

Blaine: Good.

**Kurt:** You're silly.

Blaine: Is that a compliment?

**Kurt:** Maybe.

Blaine: Then you're silly too.

**Kurt:** Why thank you.

**Kurt:** I gotta go, but I'll talk to you tomorrow, and maybe see you soon?

Blaine: Until tomorrow then.

**Kurt:** Bye Blaine.

Blaine: Bye…

* * *

**A/N: That's the chapter! Hope those of you reading this are enjoying. As I said, I'll try and get a new chapter up soon. Reviews would be appreciated too. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
